thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Meeting Friends Part 2". Plot (After Pimon and Tumbaa laugh about when they are going to take over the meerkat colony, Meanwhile in the tree section of Hakuna Forest, Ma and Uncle Max were trying to find Timon) *Uncle Max: Where's Timon and HE HASN'T RETURN LIKE 2 HOURS! *Ma: Calm Down Uncle Max. We are trying to look for Timon and if not, we will tell Timon's Father about this. *Uncle Max: Are you NUTS? HIS FATHER IS AT A MEETING AND NOW WE ARE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF THE SCREAMING! *Ma: But they are like our arch-nemesis, The Hyenas when they were trying to eat us and it's all Timon fault since we were at the Outlands by Zira's rule. *Uncle Max: First, our first home is the Outlands with all of that dirt and sand coming from. Second, Timon created his own colony at the Pride Lands and LAST, WE ARE HERE AND HOW COULD WE STAY HERE WITH ALL THAT SCEAMING?! *Ma: Maybe, they have a argument about the grubs they wanted. *Uncle Max: I guess. Well, let's go and find our son since we were eating food. He is missing already. *Ma: Well Max, let's do it. *Uncle Max: Sure no problem. (When Ma and Uncle Max continue walking to find their Timon, Meanwhile, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat & Stan were complaining more) *Timon: PUMBAA, HOW DARE IF YOU NOT GO AND FIND MORE GRUBS?! *Pumbaa: BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO AND FIND MORE GRUBS BECAUSE, THEY ARE UGLY! (Pat and Stan becomes shocked and find out that they are going to stop all of the characters (incluing Timon and Pumbaa). In a flashback) *Pat: OH NO! THE BLOOD AND I CAN'T WATCH! *Stan: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! (Pat stopped the film for unknown reasons) *Stan: Well, thanks to the filmmakers who made this film. We have to go to Professor Chi-Chi Lab to find a way to stop all of the characters from the movie. *Pat: Yeah, that's a good idea and we are going to get revenge on the characters. *Stan: It's up to you, Pat. (When the flashback ended, Pat and Stan scream to find out) *Pat and Stan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S THEM! (Timon and Pumbaa stop complaining from their fight) *Timon: What's wrong? Is my Uncle Max here? *Pat: *get mad* NO! YOUR THE ENEMY THAT IS EATING THE BUGS AT THE JUNGLE OASIS! *Stam: PUMBAA! WE JUST FIND OUT THAT THE BUGS TASTE BAD LIKE WHEN WE SAW THE MOVIE ABOUT THE LION KING AND YOU ALSO FARTED ON YOUR OLD FRIENDS! *Pumbaa: What? They hate me there. *Pat: Well, i fell sorry for you. *Timon: No! Don't hate us, we are the heroes of the Pride Lands. We defeated the hyenas since they fall on a tunnel and fall off to the burned grass of Pride Rock. *Pumbaa: But why? You also hurt my feelings. *Stan: Then who cares? You took care of Simba in the jungle. *Pat: Any last words Timon? *Timon: Nope, your words are bad. *Stan: PUMBAA, DID YOU TRY TO EAT AN APPLE AT A HULA SONG BY YOUR FRIEND! *Pumbaa: No i don't and Hakuna Matata for you. *Stan: Ugh. (The scene changes with Pimon and Tumbaa) *Pimon: This is it Tumbaa and we are going to have a rematch with 4 teeny animals. *Tumbaa: Sound good to you. *Pimon: Here we go. (Pimon and Tumbaa jump high when Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan see them when they arrive to the ground) *Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: AHHHHHH! IT'S THEM AGAIN! *Pimon: Well, Well, Well, Timon and Pumbaa, you are here with your new friends and we are going to tease you apart from your new friends. *Tumbaa: And yeah. We are going to cut their hair. *Pat: What are you doing here? Get out right now! *Stan: You shouldn't attack us when Timon and Pumbaa arrive for you. *Pimon: Oh and we are going to take over everything on your dimension. (Pimon and Tumbaa move back from them) *Stan: WHAT? You are going to take over my dimension? *Pat: It's not our dimension. Someone created it like a million of years ago and it's all about animals. *Stan: Oh, i know already. *Timon: Pimon, why are you here? And what are you doing? *Pimon: Dealing with you? *Tumbaa: And to you Pumba, you wanted a rematch. *Pumbaa: YOU SHOULD NOT BELONG HERE AND GET OUT OF HAKUNA MATATA! *Tumbaa: Never! *Pat: Pumbaa, don't listen to him. He is just a monster. *Pimon: Oh, we're staying here to take over the jungle and that crazy funny monkey is going to be sad if he finds out. *Timon: What? That's Rafiki. *Tumbaa: AND YEAH! WE HAVE A STORY OF US! *Timon: About what? *Pimon: It's a song about us and you will not leave us alone. *Timon: Anyways, Ma and Uncle Max are going to be here any moment so you can be kicked out there! *Pimon: Oh, you are going to attack us. *Tumbaa: Well, i have something to say. *Pat: About what? *Tumbaa: It's a song. *Stan: Yeah. (The music "Not Alone Together" (a parody of the song "Alone Together from The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa) begins to play and sung by Pimon and Tumbaa) *Tumbaa: *singing* Excuse me! Excuse me! Excu-u-u-u-use me! I have been bullied here, "A long time." I'm tired of feeling so dismayed. It seems that everywhere I go, They hold their nose and tell me, "Go away!" *Pimon: Away? *Tumbaa: Away. *Pimon: That bad, huh? *Tumbaa: It stinks! *Pimon: Tell me about it. *Tumbaa: Okay *singing* I've developed a strong reputation, A malodorous asphyxiation, Which has led to my alienation. I'm lonely, I'm mad, and I strong. *Pimon: *singing* Yeah, well, now that we're being so candid, I can say that I, too, have been branded. I was banished, and here, I am stranded, But, buddy, you know what I think? The world out there can be so warm and mean, But you and me with two heads is better than one man, who, with no island, uh... You know what I mean? *Tumbaa: Huh? *Pimon: *singing* Pimon and Tumbaa, Pimon and Tumbaa. That sorta has a catchy ring, whee! Pimon and Tumbaa, Pimon and Tumbaa. It sorta makes you wanna fight. We could be fighting, out here forever. Just thinking 'bout it makes me sad, but Pimon and Tumbaa, not alone together. Somehow that doesn't sound so bad. *Tumbaa: *singing* Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooh, I hear what you're saying correctly. You can cherish and love and respect me. We could hit little harmless animals And become the bestest of friends. *Pimon: *singing* I don't wanna go bursting your bubble. I'm just saying, we'll stay out of trouble If the two of us pair up in double, But don't ever touch me again! *Tumbaa: Sorry. *Pimon: Sing. *Pimon and Pumbaa: *singing* Pimon and Tumbaa, Pimon and Tumbaa. *Tumbaa: *singing* A meerkat and a big warthog. *Pimon and Pumbaa: *singing* Pimon and Tumbaa, Pimon and Tumbaa. *Pimon: *singing* No finer pair of underdogs. *Pimon and Tumbaa: *singing* No longer lonely, out here forever. No matter how it came to pass. Pimon and Tumbaa, Pimon and Tumbaa. When we're together, it's a gas. Pimon and Tumbaa, Pimon and Tumbaa. When we're together, it's a ga-a-a-a-as! (Pimon and Tumbaa farted as the song ends) *Timon: Yuck! *Pumbaa: Alright. Clap. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan begin to clap slowly) *Timon: Bravo Bravo Meerkat and Warthog. You will be kicked out soon. *Pimon: Oh and you will be defeated when we take over the whole meerkat colony. *Pumbaa: NO YOU WON'T, TIMON IS MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND AND YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED WHEN TIMON'S UNCLE COME AND KICK YOU OUT THERE! *Pimon: Oh and Tumbaa have something to say again. *Tumbaa: When i beat you up, you will cry like babies. *Pumbaa: WHAT? YOU CALL ME A BABY? AND THEN THEY CALL ME MR. PIG! *Pat: I think, i'm not going to like this. *Tumbaa: WELL THEY CALL ME MR. PIG TOO! (Pumbaa and Tumbaa begins to run and scream as they try to fight. But suddenly, Uncle Max and Ma appears when they do a fu kick to Tumbaa) *Tumbaa: *in slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOO!! *BANG!* (Pumbaa lands on the ground for safety) *Pumbaa: Uh, Timon. Your Ma and Uncle Max is here. *Timon: Really? (Uncle Max and Ma lands on the ground too) *Uncle Max: We did it and we have defeated Pimon and Tumbaa. Also, there's- (Max and Ma look at his son, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan) *Max and Ma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THERE'S MONSTERS! *Pat: Wait no! Come back. (Ma and Uncle Max run to get away and Pimon look at them) *Pimon: Ah ha. *Stan: Maybe, those meerkats except Timon doesn't like us. *Pat: Well, nobody here like us. *Timon: I have a family. But with your faces. You made the, scared. *Pat: It's not a mistake. Other dimensions will have the same look as us. *Stan: Yeah. That's not a dangerous there. *Pimon: Well, Well, Well, and it's game over guys. You shouldn't live with your family Timon and we will never leave you alone since we have Kahuna Potato. *Pat: Kahuna Potato! *Tumbaa: It's a term where we never leave other animals alone. (Meanwhile in another side of the jungle. Ma and Uncle Max were safe from staying calm from Pat & Stan) *Ma: Gosh, who are those guys? *Uncle Max: It's must be... TIMOOON! (From Uncle Max's loud voice, the birds scramble to fly away) *Ma: Timon? We know Timon. *Uncle Max: It's that stupid fool. What is TIMON DOING WITH HIS ROCKING HAIR AND THERE IS A HIPPO AND A TALKING DOG AT HAKUNA MATATA? *Ma: Hippos usually live in the pond. But Uncle Max, relax yourself and your father doesn't talk like that. *Uncle Max: Well, my grandparents died a long time ago and I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT THAT FALLS IN LOVE WITH YOU! *Ma: What? You're my brother. *Uncle Max: Oh, i don't remember everything and HOW COME PUMBAA HAVE ROCK HAIR LIKE YOUR SON? *Ma: Well, when Timon came back after defeating Zira, he had enemies like Pimon and Tumbaa and it's them. Don't you see it? *Uncle Max: Pimon and Tumbaa? I never heard of them before and we have find that Hippo and Dog NOW! TIMON IS MAKING NEW FRIENDS ALONG WITH PUMBAA AND THEMSELVES! *Ma: Well, let's go and we have to find our son. *Ma: Alright, BRING IT ON PIMON AND TUMBAA! (Cliffhanger stops the story) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 7) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 5) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters